<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Take it Slow by Scribbles97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877150">Just Take it Slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97'>Scribbles97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romantic Fluff, slow and steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd slept together before, just never like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Take it Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some self-indulgent fluffy smut because I wanted to.  You have been warned, this is VAYOR.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’d slept together before, not long at all after they had both realised their feelings for one another were mutual. Even Scott had commented on how unbearably present the tension was between them. Both of them had planned to take it slow, to ease into things and feel out whatever this new relationship between them was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except a rescue had gone bad, he had scared her, and she had feared for his safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kay had been waiting in the hangar as Thunderbird Two had landed, her lithe arms folded tight across her chest as she had watched him approach her with wide, afraid eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil had barely even got to tell her that he was okay before she had kissed him, their first real kiss that hadn’t been just a simple brush of lips. Her hands had clawed at his uniform, demanding him closer. He couldn’t say he remembered much about the kiss itself, other than it wasn’t what he had planned. He most definitely remembered what had followed though after she had dragged him up to her room, barely stopping to let him shed his boots and baldric before he trailed mud through the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he remembered that first time together well. The raw need, the thrill that had shot through his veins, the feeling of just needing </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And every time since had been just as amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it had also been just as hard and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rough clawing of hands and nails, instinctual need and want sparked from the tension that had been there for longer than either of them had realised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he enjoyed it, it wasn’t what he always wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott had smiled knowingly at his request for a long weekend on the mainland. He had obviously been anticipating it as he pinged a restaurant reservation across to Virgil before he’d even finished asking, followed by the keys to Scott’s private penthouse in the Business District. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not to your taste,” His older brother had shrugged, “But it’s closer to the restaurant than the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil hadn’t argued, knowing that he probably had a point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted the weekend to be perfect, his aim to achieve the opposite of hard and fast that they had achieved so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flight over and the drive to the penthouse had been fine. Getting ready for dinner at the five-star rooftop terrace had been harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially when she had walked out in that figure hugging little black dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glint in her eye had dared him to lose it. Kay knew exactly what she did to him and Virgil wasn’t one to often complain, but in that moment he hated how unfair it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was going to be perfect dammit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And dinner had been perfect, the weather was clear and the stars had shone, echoed by the soft twinkling lights and candles of the terrace. Conversation had been easy as it always was with her, the topic of work and home strictly banned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had opted to walk back to the penthouse, it wasn’t far and the night was warm. Virgil was sure there were more romantic settings than the busy streets of the city, but her hand was comfortable in his and her eyes were bright and excited. He didn’t doubt that it was in part a facade, the excitement hiding the analysis behind each of her glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kay saw the world differently, took in each and every risk, assessing everything moment by moment. Just because they were on a date didn’t mean that would change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only once they were finally back in the secure safety of the penthouse did he feel her relax, her hand easing in his as she smiled up to him. Smiling back at her, he drew her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for tonight,” She murmured, hands resting on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew that it hadn’t been anything overly grand, that the night they had had so far was something minimal by the Tracy’s standards. But it was what they had both wanted, nothing too extravagant, nothing over the top or out of the ordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just dinner, under the stars, between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understated, romantic, relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he brushed his fingertips over her cheek, figuring out what exactly he was meant to say for things to go where he wanted them to next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” He swallowed, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect her to say it back, that was a whole other conversation that they had already had. Her smile and the small nod reassured him though, they were on the same page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She murmured softly, her smile widening as he took her hand in his like it was a flower he might break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much.” He added quietly, breath warm across her fingertips as he kissed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her free hand reached to his cheek, brushing over his skin as light as a feather before reaching up into his hair. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to as she shifted onto her tiptoes to press her lips to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give him chance to respond before pulling away, backing up, moving away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only the smile on those lips and the look of want in her eyes that told him he hadn’t done anything wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should take this to the other room.” She murmured as she reached the door to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t need telling twice as he followed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was for her to pounce as soon as he was through the door. Hands grabbing at his shift collar, breath warm against his lips as she went to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He murmured, dodging her lips despite all he wanted them, “Kay. Slow down honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped immediately, hands stilling over the buttons of his shirt as she looked up to him again. Her eyes were as wide as they had been on their walk back, but fear coloured the irises that time rather than excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His finger caught her chin as he leant down to kiss her forehead, pausing before he did to whisper, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Kay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes closed as she swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make love with you.” he continued, pulling back as she went to turn around. Frowning at her back, he reached out, knowing that she would expect the touch before his hand made contact with her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I show you just how much I care for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand was warm over his as she squeezed his fingers tight. She turned her head, jaw resting against their hands on her shoulder. Her breaths were deeper, but still quiet in the silence of the room, but Virgil knew he would wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She eventually whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping his touch light, he let his other hand rest against her hip before he stepped up completely behind her. He let his lips fall to the side of her head, down to her cheek, her jaw. He felt rather than saw the shift of her skin as that smile came back again, tentative at the change of pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his hand from her hip, he went to the zipper at the back of the dress, tugging it gently down. She shrugged the sleeves from her shoulders, letting them and the rest of the dress fall to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his turn to smile against her skin as he realised she hadn’t been wearing a bra all evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips continued down her neck to her shoulder as his hands returned to her hips, skimming over the lace of her knickers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Her voice was low, “One of us is overdressed here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled against her skin, pulling back as she turned to face him, eyes fixed on his. She was chewing her lower lip, nerves apparently getting the better of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to fix that?” He offered with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kay never needed telling twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped up to him, hands going to the buttons of his shirt as she shifted onto tiptoes to meet his lips with hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed back eagerly, steadying her with a hand on her lower back as he enjoyed the taste of wine still on her lips from earlier. Sweet and soft, everything he knew she was really despite that harsh exterior. Her hands were deft over the buttons, well practised in unfastening after she had ruined one too many of his favourite shirts with her eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she pushed the material back off of his shoulders he shifted, his hand pressing more into her back, pushing her into him as his lips dipped down to her collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way her head tilted away for him as her nails dug into his shoulders told him he’d hit a sweet spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d known that anyway. He knew exactly what got her going, where was more sensitive, what made her moan. They’d just never tried it like that before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed?” She breathed as her hands felt for the zip of his fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He murmured back, lips returning to hers as he dropped just enough to lift her, his hands holding her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips went to his neck, feather light as she took her time to trail kisses down to his shoulder. Swallowing hard, he focussed for a moment on simply not dropping her as he kicked his trousers and briefs off and across the floor before crossing to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeking out her lips, he let go of one leg as he went to lower her down, his hand pressing on her back again, pulling her back into him as he set her down on the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he needed to, her legs and arms were strong enough to do all the work of keeping her close to him. The swell of her breasts, the firm muscle of her legs, the sharp edges of her nails, every inch of her he could feel, smell, taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t wear perfume, it bought her out in hives. The scent of her body soap always seemed to linger though, fresh and sweet to his nostrils as his lips trailed over her neck and down over her chest. She arched into him as his hand came up to palm at one breast whilst his lips made light work of the other. One of her hands fisted into his hair, encouraging as she gasped lightly, her legs tightening around his hips as hers rocked against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand shifted from where he had been gripping her thigh, fingers trailing lightly up the skin and over her hip before dipping back down under the lace of her knickers. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he felt exactly how ready she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her moan was soft as he dipped two fingers down each side of her clit, teasingly close but not quite close enough. He hadn’t had chance to tease like this before, but her response at least seemed positive as her hips tilted towards him, begging for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She moaned as his fingers skimmed over again, teasing her entrance. He straightened himself, lips returning to hers, as a thumb brushed over her nipple and a single finger slipped inside. Her moan was stifled against his mouth as her hand slipped from his shoulder and down between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a game she had played before, and he knew it would be his undoing if he let her continue stroking his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh,” He breathed, smiling as he drew her hand away, “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her knickers were rough against him as she squirmed, her legs pulling their hips closer until they ground together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing through the groan that wanted to escape his throat, he bowed his lips to her ear, kissing the soft skin just under the lobe. Both knew they weren’t going to keep going forever, her soft mewls at each and every touch from him said as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” She breathed, her fingers dropping from his hair to her own hips, “I want you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t, wouldn’t, deny her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wanted to have his fun though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching her hands, he dropped more kisses down her jaw, her neck, over the curve of her breast and across the ticklish side of her ribs all the way to her navel. He could feel her watching him, still for a moment as one hand ran gently through his hair. Keeping the eye contact, he smiled up to her as he took the lace of her knickers in his teeth and began to pull down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was young, girlish, as she wriggled her legs out of the fabric and it only drew him back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swollen lips met his eagerly as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs returned to his hips. All of her drew him in and he couldn’t deny it any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinking into her, his groan matched her soft gasp. Her lips pulled away for a moment to just breath as they both stilled. He couldn’t help himself as he peppered kisses along her jaw, drawing out slowly before skinning back in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She gasped, her back arching as her lips sought his out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all the encouragement he needed as one hand went back to palming her breast, thumb skimming around the sensitive skin of her nipple as she tugged at his lower lip. Smooth steady thrusts hastened as her hips bucked to meet his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closer and closer, a hand on her back, pulling her in craving each and every point of contact he could get as both of them lost all rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her finish before he felt it, her cry familiar and satisfying but not as good as the way she tightened around him. Not just her walls, but her arms and legs, craving the same contact as he as she pulled him as close as she could. Her lips fell from his as she pressed her head into his collar, riding out the final few thrusts before he came too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And still, he held her close, not letting go as he rolled them so she was lying against his chest. Pressing his nose into her hair, he was happy to hold her and just breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only the sniffle that drew him out of his haze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay?” He frowned, immediately on alert, “Honey, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear welled in his chest, thoughts that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had done something, something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She insisted, face still pressed up against his shoulder, “It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tear trails on the cheek he could see suggested otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying.” He stated, wiping at one of the tracks with his thumb, “Did I hurt you? Did I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She gasped quickly, sniffing again as she wiped at her own cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes looked up to him, not young and afraid as they had been earlier. Instead something else coloured them, something he wasn’t sure he recognised in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” He asked, brushing the hair from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile as she wiped away stray tears said something, something he didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s silly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” He shook his head, catching her hand against her cheek, “Nothing’s silly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It scared him again as her smile dropped, her eyes drifting around the room for a moment before landing back on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just,” She started, taking a breath, “I never thought anyone could love me like this, and I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let her finish as he drew her back to him, reclaiming her mouth as he wiped away the remains of her tears away with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was smiling as she pulled away, her hands on his cheeks as she pressed her forehead to his, “And I am so grateful that you took the time to show me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at her, “Would you like me to show you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing him back into the pillows, her smile turned wicked, “This time, let me show you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling her hips close, he grinned back at her, “Happily.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>